


Beautiful Badass Queen.

by osanaischoking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Romance, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osanaischoking/pseuds/osanaischoking
Summary: Nesia is feeling down and Prussia decided to cheer her up. Prussia x Indonesia. Platonic or Romantic relationship is up to you.





	Beautiful Badass Queen.

**Title:** Beautiful Badass Queen

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Nesia is feeling down and Prussia decided to cheer her up.

**Pairing:** Prussia x Indonesia (Platonic or Romantic is up to you)

**Language:** English

**Warning:** Typo’s, Bad Grammar, OC, and OOC Characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Papa Hima only. 

* * *

 

The world meeting was hectic as usual. England and France fought each other, America was yelling nonsense, Japan agree with him, Russia was scaring the Baltics, Belarus scared Russia, China promoting his food, Italy eating his pasta, and Germany ended their behaviors by yelling.

Yup, normal.

“If you want to suggest something. You better put your hand up!” Germany yelled and America raised his hand.

“Yes, America?”

“How about we build a giant robots to just destroy the problems? After that we could celebrate by eating burgers and drinking shake!”

Annnnnndddd the meeting was loud again.

However, there’s a female nation who isn’t enjoying the meeting.

Not because she thinks the meeting was too loud or anything. It’s more because she could felt her citizens insulting her.

_Indonesia is so corrupted! ‘It’s not my fault.’_

_Flag ceremony is such a waste of time. What are we doing? We’re just standing on the school’s field and just… stand there. What’s the point? ‘To appreciate the heroes who died battling for my independence.’_

_Ugh, why does Indonesia copied Japan and Korea’s dramas and Boy/Girlband? God, Indonesia is so unoriginal! ‘I’m just trying to follow this era. I didn’t know it will copy other countries stuff.’_

_I hate this country so much! Can’t wait to move out of this God forsaken country._ “Then do it! I don’t care anymore!” She accidentally shouted and it silenced the meeting.

“Indo, are you okay?” America asked and Indonesia didn’t answer and instead she quickly left the meeting room.

“West. I’m going.” An albino man said as he sat up from his seat and also left the room to follow the woman.

* * *

 

Indonesia was running to the balcony. It was quite hard to run thanks to her long skirt but she’ll keep running anyway.

And once she arrived at the balcony. She let her tears flow and she coughed. Hard.

_‘Huh, looks like Kalimantan’s forest is getting burned again. Why don’t my citizens appreciate the nature that surrounds them? And I guess I’ll visit my son later.’_ She thought.

She then cried harder and the grip on the balcony railing was getting tighter.

_‘Why can’t they just appreciate me for once?’_

“Nesia?” Prussia opened the balcony door and he looked at the crying nation in front of him. “ _Oh Mein Gott…_ ” He said before walking towards her.

“ _Indonesien_ , what’s wrong?” He asked but she won’t answer. Prussia frowned so he put his hands on her waist and spun her around.

“Nesia. What’s wrong?” He asked again and she still wouldn’t answer. So he cupped her face and forced her to look at him. “Nessie. Please tell me what’s wrong.” He asked one more time and she was quivering a bit when he used her pet name but she finally answered.

“It’s about my citizens. They just wouldn’t appreciate me. They just kept insulting me but they themselves wouldn’t even try and fix my country. Instead they just burn my forest, littering, having brawl in schools, and yet, who got the blame? Me.” She explained as tears started rolling down to her cheeks again and he looked at her and he smiled a bit.

“Hey, I know that some of your citizens didn’t appreciate you. But that doesn’t mean mean they don’t love you. I bet if they move to other country like… example, America. They will miss you. Especially your amazing foods and natural scenery. I know that life is being hard on you, but hey! You’re still able to stand strong and you still have faith in your citizens. No matter what, you still haven’t given up yet.” Prussia said and Indonesia chuckled and wiped her tears away.

“I… I guess you’re right. I still have faith in my citizens.” She said with a smile.

“See? You are far more amazing than you can possibly think of yourself! Nessie, you are beautiful, you are awesome, and a person like you deserved a smile.” He said while smiling. “Smile up, not for anyone, but yourself. Because you should know that you are the most wonderful person ever.” He paused a bit. “And because you’re the awesome me’s favorite BBQ!” He said and she raised her eyebrow.

“BBQ? Are you Australia?” She said jokingly and he chuckled. 

“I’m not done yet. You’re my favorite BBQ. Beautiful Badass Queen!” He said and she hugged him.

“Thanks, Gil. You’re the best.” She said and Prussia ran his fingers to her hair.

“You’re welcome, _Liebling_.”

“Oh, by the way. Please tell your brother that I’ll go home early. My son, Kalimantan, his forest are burning again.” She said as she let go of him.

“ _Ja_ , of course.” He said and she watched her walking away. 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! I am done. And I am SO sorry if the grammar isn’t good. I’m Indonesian and English is not my native language.  
> Anyway, RnR? NO FLAMES, pls.


End file.
